Irina Spalko
( ucraniana) |profissao=* Exército Soviético coronel *Cientista *Argente da KGB |alianças =* União Soviética }} Coronel Dr. Irina Spalko era um agente da KGB, bem como uma oficial, cientista e militar trabalhando para a União Soviética na epoca de Josef Stalin. Ela era uma psíquica, esgrimista, muito hábil e combatente. Spalko desejada o uso da Caveira de Cristal de Akator para fazer lavagem cerebral e manipular as mentes das forças americanas dando os soviéticos uma vantagem tática durante a Guerra Fria. Sua arma de escolha foi um florete. Spalko era uma líder infame, com um desprezo cruel para casualities inocentes e abrigam uma motivação, segredo egoísta. No entanto, ela fez tudo isso em nome de seu país e não por maldade pura. Como um soldado, ela fez apenas o que era necessário para completar a missão na mão. Biografia Início da vida Irina Spalko nasceu em Kazan, mas criada em uma pequena aldeia de montanha nas regiões orientais da República Socialista Soviética Ucraniana. Quando seus poderes psíquicos aparentes começaram a se manifestar, os moradores supersticiosos o evitava, a chamou de bruxa, e pior. Sua família foi condenada ao ostracismo. Esquerda para si mesma, ela tornou-se gradualmente consumido por uma busca pessoal que iria alimentar-la de seguida, para o último dia de sua vida. Então, como ela cresceu e mais curiosa, sua dissecação de animais de pequeno porte - sua tentativa inocente de entender a vida e biologia - causada até mesmo sua própria mãe para temê-la. Assim que ela tinha idade suficiente, ela fugiu da aldeia e das montanhas por completo, certo de que as respostas que buscavam só poderia ser encontrada em todo o mundo. Sua busca singular levou em toda parte, ela estudou com o mestre iogues, treinou com os melhores parapsicólogos. Ela aprendeu técnicas desenvolvidas por monges nepaleses para controlar os batimentos cardíacos, a respiração e sua temperatura corporal. Isto tornou-se útil para a novelização da Caveira de Cristal, para ela fez isso quando o Siafu atacou; Siafu a ignorou, pois estavam ocupados para tentar obter as outras pessoas. Ela estudou esgrima clássica e tornou-se especialista com o florete, o sabre e da folha. Eventualmente Spalko obteve um doutorado e juntou-se a polícia secreta soviética. Esta organização de inteligência, segurança e contra-inteligência passou por mudanças de nome várias desde a sua criação em 1917 e - dependendo do tempo ela se juntou - teria sido conhecido por Spalko como o NKVD, a NKGB, o MGB e o MVD - e se tornaria, em 1954 , o'' Komityet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti'' ou KGB (Comitê de Segurança do Estado). Como parte da Ciência da KGB e Tecnologia e Direcção, ela participou de inúmeras experiências em ESP, telepatia e telecinese - potencialidades que a União Soviética geralmente levam mais a sério do que no Ocidente. Em um desses experimentos, Maca Newborn um coelho mãe foi colocada a bordo de um submarino, o qual foi então submerso. A mãe permaneceu em terra, suas leituras de EEG cuidadosamente monitorizados, enquanto que por baixo da superfície da água, no interior do submarino, os coelhos jovens foram mortos um por um. Como cada um foi morto, leituras da mãe registrou uma reação no instante exato de cada morte. O experimento verificou que Spalko já sabia instintivamente: a de que havia uma ligação tangível psíquica entre os seres vivos. Joseph Stalin se ficou tão impressionado com ela que ele, pessoalmente, a recrutou para seu projeto dos sonhos: a pesquisa guerra psíquica. Ela foi premiada com a Ordem de Lênin, a mais alta condecoração na União Soviética, três vezes por serviços relevantes prestados ao Estado, e o título honorário de Herói do Trabalho Socialista para realizações excepcionais na economia nacional e da cultura. Caçada a Caveira de Cristal thumb|Spalko no [[Hangar 51.]] Em 1957, Irina Spalko se interessou pelas lendas que cercam o reino perdido de Akator e, especialmente, o crânio de cristal misterioso. Ela interpretou as histórias no sentido de que, se fosse para voltar a Caveira para o Templo dos Deuses, ela seria recompensada com todo o poder e conhecimento do universo. Spalko também viu isso como a oportunidade que estava esperando, uma oportunidade de descobrir o significado por trás de seus estranhos dons. Como se fosse, alguns anos antes duas espaçonaves alienígenas caiu na Rússia, os seres foram mortos dentro do impacto. Essas criaturas compartilharam uma característica muito peculiar: esqueletos feitos de um cristal, magnético psiquicamente-superalimentado, com crânios anormalmente longos e órbitas oculares maciças. Ambos foram examinados e dado autópsias por cientistas soviéticos, e Spalko era um membro da equipe que estudou os corpos. De alguma maneira, ela aprendeu que uma terceira nave também caiu na Terra, mas em Roswell, Novo México, EUA. Ela sabia que este terceiro viajante era a chave para a compreensão destes seres. Primeiro, ela enviou o coronel Antonin Dovchenko para captar arqueólogo Indiana Jones e seu parceiro britânico (na verdade, um espião soviético) George McHale. Dr. Jones tinha sido um dos homens que tinham sido convidados a examinar o Roswell nave espacial, e Spalko estava determinado a conseguir sua ajuda para encontrar restos mumificados da criatura, conhecida por ter sido trancado dentro de uma caixa dentro de Hangar 51, mais conhecido como Área 51. Os dois foram drogados e trancado dentro do porta-malas de um carro, e foram trazidos de toda a maneira de sua escavação no México para Nevada. Por ordens de Dovchenko, seus homens mataram os soldados de guarda americano que está no portão do hangar. Uma vez que o comboio russo chegou ao entreposto, Jones e Mac foram rebocados para fora. Spalko adiada mostrando-se, permitindo que Dovchenko a questionar Jones primeira, quando o aventureiro respondeu com um insulto, o coronel irritado deu um soco em Jones. Ele estava prestes a lançar um outro golpe, quando Irina saiu de seu veículo, ordenando-lhe drasticamente segundo-em-comando para parar. Andando até Jones, ela casualmente conversava com ele, e tentou obter respostas do homem com calma delineando suas demandas. Divertindo-se com Jones atitude sarcástica, ela então tentaram invadir a mente do professor, à força levar a informação que procurava. Ela falhou após muita concentração, mas foi muito impressionado com sua vontade de ferro. Secamente comentando sobre a expressão "a moda antiga", ela teve as portas abertas do armazém. No interior, a coronel-doutora deu a Jones uma escolha: ou ajudá-los a localizar a caixa que eles estavam atrás, ou eles iriam matá-lo e sua McHale amigo. Caindo para o blefe Soviética, Indiana concordou, e exigiu pólvora. Spalko foi confundido com isso, e ficou impaciente com ações ambíguas Jones. Usando o metal no ar para encontrar o caixote, o grupo era capaz de remover a caixa de madeira e abrir o recipiente de metal no interior. Spalko aproximou-se do "caixão", e sua espada instantaneamente surgiram, bloqueio com a força magnética dos restos mortais dentro da caixa. Entregando-lhe bainha de um de seus homens antes de examinar pessoalmente o cadáver alienígena, Irina estava prestes a desembrulhar a múmia dentro quando Jones tentou uma situação de refém desesperada, apontando uma arma para Spalko e ameaçando matá-la se suas forças não ficar para baixo. Com diversão, ela viu como McHale revelou suas alianças verdadeiras, mas se surpreendeu quando Jones criou uma diversão com sua arma descartada a escapar para o mar de caixas infinitas. Ordenar seus homens depois de Jones, Spalko comandou um veículo, carregando a caixa de valor, para escapar do hangar, provavelmente porque ela previu Indiana iria tentar recuperar a caixa de metal. Jones foi capaz de assumir um carro de escolta, e começou batendo pára-choques de Spalko. O norte-americano saltou para o seu carro para o banco ao lado dela, e eles rapidamente enredado como o carro acelerou em direção a uma parede de caixas. Spalko foi capaz de abandonar o carro antes que o veículo afetado, com segurança no desembarque em uma pilha de feno a partir de caixas danificadas. Como Jones fugiu com Dovchenko em perseguição, ela teve McHale e alguns de seus homens seguem os dois, que então caiu através de uma clarabóia e para o laboratório por baixo. Durante a luta Jones e Dovchenko, eles acidentalmente ativou um trenó foguete protótipo que incinerados seu grupo de backup, com apenas McHale abaixando para se esconder. Ela logo parou em um carro, deixando Mac dentro, e aplaudiram o homem por suas ações. Spalko e sua equipe, em seguida, fugiu a instalação, como o exército americano chegou para investigar o arrombamento. Ela estava consciente de que um teste de detonação nuclear era para acontecer naquela manhã, e não diga isso para os homens que ela tinha perseguindo Jones, que tinha andado em toda a cidade de demolição falsa cheia de fantoches. A bomba foi detonada minutos depois, e Spalko acredita que este seja o fim de sua relação de curto-mas-memorável com Indiana Jones. Enquanto girou para fora, Jones, por pura sorte e engenho, tinha sobrevivido ao bloquear-se dentro de uma geladeira revestida de chumbo, jogou muitos quilômetros para o ar e pouso com segurança de volta à Terra, salvo pelo chumbo que protegia a radiação. Indiana ainda estava lá fora, e agora intenções Spalko foram expostos ao FBI. A KGB finalmente ficou sabendo Jones sobrevivência e enviou agentes para persegui-lo através do campus da Faculdade Marshall, mas ele escapou com Mutt Williams, que desejava Jones ajuda para encontrar sua mãe desaparecida. Akator De fato, na selva sul-americana, Spalko tinha arranjado para ex-amante de Jones, Marion Ravenwood, e seu ex-colega, Harold Oxley, a ser capturado e mantido prisioneiro. A intenção era atrair Jones para Nazca em busca de seus dois amigos, de modo que Spalko poderia recuperar o americano problemático. Como parte deste, ela não fez nada quando Ravenwood secretamente enviou uma carta a seu filho, Mutt Williams, pedindo o menino a procurar ajuda Jones. Isso permitiria que seus espiões nos Estados Unidos para capturar não apenas Jones, mas também o menino e uma parte valiosa de informações incluídas na nota: informação vital para a meta de Spalko. Jones e Williams chegou ao Peru e descoberta Tumba de Orellana, recuperando o Caveira de Cristal de Akator. Eventualmente, os associados Spalko capturou-os, reunindo Jones com Marion Ravenwood (agora "Maria" Williams), que, como eles tentaram fugir, revelou que Mutt foi realmente era o filho biológico Jones. Spalko e seus soldados perseguiram o Jones escapar, Williams, Ravenwood, e Oxley. Baseado em dois veículos que se deslocam lado a lado através da selva, Spalko puxou florete notório e duelou com Mutt Williams, que teve algumas aulas de esgrima anteriores na escola preparatória. Eventualmente, os dois veículos caiu e pelo menos dois dos bandidos de Spalko de (Dovchenko e o Motorista Soviético) foram consumidos por hordas de Siafu. Para evitar a morte certa, Ravenwood seguida, dirigiu seu veículo no rio Sono, onde ela, Williams, Jones, Oxley, e George McHale (um agente britânico duplo) sobreviveu a três cachoeiras, que chegam de água ao Templo de Akator. Quando Jones e seu grupo chegaram ao Templo de Akator, eles foram emboscados por nativos que Oxley repelidos com o crânio de cristal, de entrar no Templo. Quando Spalko e seu bando chegou, ela teve os nativos massacrados pela metralhadora, demonstrando sua insanidade de poder. thumb|left|Olhos de Spalko queimando. No interior do templo foram encontrados os 13 esqueletos de cristal seres interdimensionais, sendo um deles decapitado. Após a chegada Spalko, ela juntou-se o crânio do esqueleto sem cabeça, que, através de Oxley, começou a falar na língua maia, dizendo que iria dar-lhes-lhes um grande presente. Spalko exigiu saber de tudo, e os esqueletos dos 13 alienígenas começaram a disparar conhecimento fora de seus crânios em seus olhos. O templo começou a entrar em colapso, abrindo um portal para outra dimensão. Banda de Jones conseguiu escapar do templo, enquanto os 13 esqueletos juntaram-se para formar um alienígena, único ser inteiro direita antes Spalko. O conhecimento dos alienígenas oprimidos, e ela se desintegrou, começando com fogo em erupção a partir de tomadas de seus olhos, seus restos mortais foram sugados por um portal no teto, que foi descoberto mais tarde a ser a base de um enorme disco voador. Personalidade e traços Spalko era uma dominatrix, completamente dedicada a seus objetivos. Ela possuía um sotaque ucraniano, e sempre carregava uma espada. Ela era altamente qualificada na esgrima (uma habilidade que ganhou a admiração do Coronel Dovchenko), bem como artes marciais. Spalko não estava acima usando seu gênero para aproveitar oponentes masculinos, a exemplo, quando, durante um duelo, o peito ficou parcialmente exposto, chamando a atenção do jovem Mutt Williams. Ela usou a distração para atacar o rapaz. Irina foi belíssimo, mas com frios olhos impassionate. Spalko também usar um grande conjunto de óculos de sol, melhorando sua aparência intimidadora. Ela mostrou uma devoção muito determinado a seu trabalho e do país, e foi aparentemente um patriota genuína. Irina realizou um grau surpreendente de respeito para Indiana Jones, admirando suas habilidades dedutivas e ficou intrigada com o fato de que ela não era capaz de ler a mente do professor. Ela deu uma quantidade incomum de margem de manobra com Jones durante suas investigações (embora com relutância) em seu nome. Ela tratou o aventureiro como um igual, e é bem possível que, se não tivessem sido em lados opostos da placa moral e política, que teria feito uma equipe bem. Ela ainda permitiu Indiana saber de seu plano final, uma coisa bastante tolo para compartilhar com um inimigo. Spalko foi, no entanto, com ciúmes do fato de que o crânio de cristal estava disposto a se comunicar com Jones e não ela. Spalko também sofreu um grau de auto-dúvida eo desejo de encontrar o seu propósito no mundo. Ela era um firme crente na sorte e destino, e foi profundamente fascinado pela lenda de Akator. Ela acredita que a missão de ser o ponto culminante de sua busca ao longo da vida para a resposta que procurava: por que ela estava aqui, e qual era o seu papel no grande esquema das coisas? Entre seus homens, ela era uma figura a ser temido e respeitado. Seus lacaios estava desconfiada de suas faculdades mentais, e muitas vezes se referiu a ela como bruxa, como tinha sido chamado em sua infância. Sua autoridade era tão grande que foi suficiente para fazer Dovchenko, que estava se preparando para dar o Dr. Jones uma surra, parar em suas trilhas. Spalko usava botas de couro preto e, ocasionalmente, luvas. Ela era geralmente vestido com um uniforme cinza militar, talvez demasiado orgulhoso para mostrar sua lealdade à União Soviética. Por trás das cenas O personagem foi interpretado por Cate Blanchett em'' Indiana Jones eo Reino da Caveira de Cristal. Frank Marshall disse Spalko continuou a tradição de Indiana ter uma relação de amor e ódio "com cada mulher que ele nunca entra em contato com." Blanchett queria interpretar um vilão para um "par de anos" antes de ser lançado. Spalko foi modelado em Marlene Dietrich, enquanto o seu corte bob foi idéia Blanchett e foi inspirado por Louise Brooks. Spalko no duelo de espada com Mutt Williams foi originalmente planejado para acontecer em uma selva virgem genuína, sem qualquer sinal da presença da civilização moderna, a fim de despertar o sentimento de uma área nunca antes explorada do mundo. Devido à inviabilidade de filmar como uma seqüência de ação elaborado por uma selva inalterado, o que poderia colocar em risco o elenco, a perseguição foi filmada vez nas selvas do Havaí, substituindo para a Amazônia, em estradas pavimentadas anteriormente. CGI selva virgem foi posteriormente adicionado digitalmente. Cate Blanchett admitiu ter o desejo de acabar como Indiana Jones em seus anos escolares. Ela teve a honra de ser uma parte do legado Indy. Spalko foi o vilão favorito do diretor Steven Spielberg da série. O personagem foi criado pelo escritor David Koepp. Suas habilidades psíquicas são realmente inspirada pelo interesse da vida real soviético na guerra psíquica durante a década de 50. Joseph Stalin foi um forte defensor deste conceito, semelhante à forma como Adolf Hitler estava determinado a explorar artefatos religiosos de seus poderes paranormais. Aparições * Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal'' * '' Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal novela'' * '' Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal'' romance Júnior * '' Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal'' quadrinhos *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull: The Movie Storybook'' *''Meet Indy'' *''Meet Mutt'' (Apenas na foto) Aparições não-canônica *''LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Hidden Temple!'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Fontes *''Indiana Jones Movie Photo Cards'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Activity Book'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Annual 2009'' *''The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones Annual 2010'' *''The Diaries of Indiana Jones'' Notas e referências *1.↑1,0 1,1 Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal *2.↑Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide Categoria: Personagens que aparecem em Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal Categoria: Falecidos Categoria: Artistas marciais Categoria: Soviético militares Categoria: Soviéticos Categoria: Espadachins